So Much More
by AkemiRie
Summary: You don't want to believe that you're a ghost of your former self.  Then you see yourself as someone else so you take another chance. You are reborn.
1. Chapter 1

**NOTE**: Hello readers, I'm rewriting this story which was previously known as "Love Stricken". I've renamed it and rewrote it. Things change with time and this was one of things that needed a good makeover. This story is set between T3 and T4, during those two years and will be based on Nina Williams from the Tekken Series.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Tekken at all.

* * *

** *~*Chapter One*~***

* * *

**A**ustralian heat was something new to her.

Its unforgivable rays and blistering touch made her peel off her scarf, she felt naked amongst the crowds of people clad in bikinis and trunks. A man in an ice-cream truck offered her a Cornetto. She took it without a word and devoured it on her way.

When she found a police car trailing her, she didn't stop but walked in circles to see if they were really following her.

Nina found herself walking into a dead end and the police car was nowhere in sight.

"Spare some money, Sheila?"

A homeless man reached out but got nothing instead.

* * *

"It's nice to see you cope better than before, Miss Williams."

Nina's eyes trained on the two bright circles above her, if she looked hard enough she was sure she'd be blinded.

"So what, can I leave now or do I have to keep coming back to see if I'm damaged goods or something?"

Doctor Bosconovitch sighed at the woman's tone, so she had no recollection of herself but she seemed to act so unpleasant. He wasn't accustomed to such informal speech.

"Don't look at me like that, old man. You should realise that you wronged me, when you put me under the ice."

When his reply was a sour but a sad face, she continued out of despair as she got up.

"Do you know how hard it is, being forty something but you feel like a twenty two year old woman?"

He pressed his forehead and listened.

"I don't….I can't understand." Nina shakes her head, thinking about her previous encounters that left her with a bitter taste in her mouth.

"What the _fuck_ should I do?"

She thinks of anything but nothing fills her mind till it becomes poison. Dr Bosconovitch was an old little man crippled with useless answers. He had been unsuccessful in chiding her and instead made her want to throttle him.

The last tournament was a blur, she spent time trying to re-engage in her previous style and hated depending on watching graining clips on her former self fighting. She tried to be like her, wearing her style of clothing although it did very little to appease her.

Nina hated it but it felt right, at least for now.

Doctor Bosconovitch stood up and pondered for a moment while the blonde waited, what answer could he give her? That he had been a selfish father wanting to save his child from death?

"I did it for my daughter, Alisa."

Nina sighs, "So it's a family thing. Still does not.."

"She was only 19. Then she contracted a fatal illness. I tried everything; I never ever switched off her life support for years. For 41 years, I kept her on life support."

"That's just fucking creepy."

He wiped his glasses with a smile on his face, "She would have been 60 years old by now."

"I assume that she's dead _by now_."

"She died just before you were awoken from cold sleep." Bosconovitch pulled out a handkerchief and dabbed the corner of his eyes.

Nina heard the old man sob into his handkerchief and kept silent for a while. "I hope you understand why I did the cold sleep tests- I couldn't live without her."

"Some people just need to move on." Nina grabbed her coat and left because she didn't want to hear him crying anymore.

* * *

She liked her job. It had good pay, was casual and she could keep her head down. She worked at an entertainment complex that had a huge bowling alley that came to life at night. She kept herself behind the bar, pulling drinks and returning snide comments from men in their early twenties.

Sometimes it would get busy and teenagers would flood the place, out to paint the town red. Her boss would constantly shout,

"Wendy, com ere and show this fella around."

She hated that name.

"Here's your drink." Nina pushes a couple of bottles towards an interested guy before turning around.

That face, those eyes knocked her into a heavy nauseas sensation. She had seen him in the tournament. She had been in the tournament to eradicate him for a strange entity. He had been startled to see her too and his eyes held suspicion, just like hers.

Her boss left her to give the Japanese a tour. Nina, on baited breath approached him and asked him his name.

"I want your _real_ name."

His eyes narrowed and so she switched to Japanese. His response was in Japanese.

She wondered if he understood a word of English. He was cautious of her and she showed nothing while she did her job of showing him around, guessing that he needed good pay too. Whatever happened in the third tournament had no meaning as of now, on her part.

"You'd think you'd know a little bit of English since you'll need it here."

"I'm learning, little by little." He spoke in English , taking her by surprise.

"Right, well, I've shown you everything- you should get started now."

He gave a simple nod to the head and pulled on his hood.

Nina watched him out of the corner of her eyes before taking another order.

_Someone like him in a place like this wouldn't be able to last long_, she thinks.


	2. Chapter 2

**NOTE: **I forgot to say, this story is based on Canon but it's going to be taken in another direction. Thanks for reading.

* * *

***~*Chapter Two*~***

* * *

**2. **

**A**t the time, it seemed like a good idea to obtain a place at university. Just to keep herself from getting bored, she had chosen a course of economics and business. Six months into the semester, she had topped whatever at been thrown at her and now students wanted to hang around her to let her charm rub off on them.

Nina had opted to share an apartment room with a quiet young woman named Julia Chang. The woman was a little bit of a bookworm but wasn't a pest like many other students were.

One of the rewarding experiences of sharing an apartment was that Julia could cook.

That was the lesser of two evils. Nina hadn't a clue what to do behind the stove and had always consumed readymade meals which Julia had abhorred.

"You're not going to invite those friends of yours are you?"

Whenever the woman cooked a hefty meal, she had always invited her "friends" from college who always managed to find ways in pissing her off. Nina believed Julia's heart was too big and the woman always invited trouble for herself.

"Eh yeah, just Gavin, Stacy, Thomas, Hayley and Regina."

Right_. Oh fuck._

"We're doing a dinner party thing; we host a party and see who has cooked the tastiest meal."

"Well in that case, I'll be eating alone tonight."

Nina did not want their presence at all. Nor could she tolerate it.

* * *

Work.

It was increasing these days. The strain on her wrists from pulling and pushing, flashes of her pulling triggers came to mind; she dragged herself to compete against the others and felt the heat pulsating on her back.

"Hi there, I want a Malibu."

"Get us a scotch eh,"

"Listen Barbie, got a moment?"

"_I want him dead, got it? Shoot the motherfucker."_

"_Get them all, I'll double your pay."_

"Wendy, are you alright?" A woman asks and Nina slowly recognises her.

"Get back to work."

She doesn't repeat herself and brushes past the girl.

"Alright, I was just askin' jeez, fuckin' bitchy Barbie doll." Nina heard the girl cuss.

She'd deal with the _bitch_ later.

Outside, it was warm but had a strange cool touch which made goose-bumps spread all over her arms. Of course, there were the occasional disgusting fumes of smokers. _Couldn't they just die already?_ She thinks, _puffing out their brains out_.

She finds him looking out into the sky, completely engrossed in the stars. She watches him for a moment, contemplating whether or not to approach him.

"What are you doing out here?"

She wants to know why he's shirking his responsibilities.

He takes his gaze off the sky and takes his time in turning towards her. He holds her gaze for a moment and breaks it. Nina finds him walking past her and then he stops.

"Did you…remember the third tournament?"

"I remember you. With the flame pants, red gauntlets and the whole vengeful eyes thing you had going on."

"Something had _possessed_ you."

Nina felt the acid on her tongue. She hadn't expected him to put it in such a way. The heat got to her head, she couldn't think of anything but his words.

"I don't remember that but since you put it that way, I'll have you know I'm not interested in your death."

His lips part and then curves into a small smile.

She noticed.

"It's best that you don't remember."

He buries his hands deep in his pockets and walks back inside.

Nina watches his retreating form that replays before her eyes.

He was _intriguing_.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for reading. **

* * *

***~*Chapter Three*~***

* * *

**1.**

**B**osconovitch's lab was empty as usual.

He preferred to work alone and Nina often found the man late for the appointment she had to keep. This time, it was past half an hour.

Nina's patience was wavering.

She wondered around his lab, trying to discover what his secret was. Maybe it would be fun to study the doctor instead of being studied. She knew he was hiding something but when she stumbled across the room next door, she found a body of a girl lying on a steel table.

Curious, Nina steps closer to see her face.

It was not human.

The face was undone. Metal and wires provided the structure for the skull and two dull light bulbs sat inside the eye sockets. A sheet covered the torso of the body and the legs stuck out, covered in stockings and adorned with metallic ankle boots.

Doctor Bosconovitch was really serious.

She didn't know whether to be touched or amused.

This must have been the daughter he was talking about.

_Alisa._

Nina touches the undone face and moves to feel the rubber texture of the neck. It felt so real.

The lifeless body lay while Nina carried out a slightly inspection of it. Could Doctor Bosconovitch really infuse life into this thing?

The doors opened and Nina found the Doctor walk inside the room.

"I see you've met Alisa."

"You created a robot."

"In the memory of my daughter." His tone was wary but held emotion.

"When you couldn't preserve her, you went and did this. I wonder how your daughter would feel about this….being replaced by a robot."

The silence was sour and Nina saw the old man flinch. How could he try and replace his daughter with something inferior? It was like one of those horrible Sci-Fi movies that moved you despite being so damn cheesy. The thought of being replaced was horrifying and in that moment, Nina felt sorry for the deceased Alisa.

He quickly swallowed back the hurt and cleared his throat.

"I want you to see something."

The small man drags himself towards the body of his android. Nina steps back and watches him plug a socket onto the android. He presses a few switches and the humming begins. The two dull lights grow green and the android comes to life.

It sits up, still wired to the socket and blinks.

"It's alive."

The robot first looks at the doctor and then turns to Nina.

"Alisa, this is Nina Williams."

It doesn't say anything but fixes it's gaze on Nina, the state was so intent that Nina felt uncomfortable with those two green lights staring right into her soul.

"Williams, Nina." It finally spoke.

The voice was light and girly.

"I am Alisa Bosconovitch. Nice to meet you." It extended a hand towards Nina.

She took it, absorbed the feel of warm rubber in her hand and let go. When the android took hold of Nina's hand again, she repeated her words.

Doctor Bosconovitch turns off the socket, the android falls slowly back on the table. The two green lights become dull again.

Nina puts the hand back beneath the sheet and covers the torso.

"You see, Alisa may be an android but she can have life. She _can_ be _human_."

Doctor Bosconovitch's words strike a chord in Nina that would haunt her for _weeks_.

* * *

**2.**

"Nina, how do I look?"

Julia stands, wearing a red dress that reminds Nina of someone. It was tight and Nina was sure that if Julia sat down, it would rip off completely.

"Who gave this to you?"

"I got it from the charity store."

She rolls her eyes and walks to the cupboard. Pulling out a dark gold cocktail dress, Nina puts it on the bed.

"Try this, it might be a whole lot better."

She left the woman to try on the gold dress.

When Julia came out wearing the dress, it was perfect for her. Julia told her that she had a date tonight and Nina rolled her eyes, knowing that Julia's so called friends set up a blind date for her.

"I'll be late but there's some meatloaf in the oven and if that's not enough, you could order Pizza or something."

The eager young woman left for her date and Nina found the apartment very quiet. An hour or two later, Nina went to work.

"I hate it that you walk in an hour late." The same girl would spit, showing her spiteful side.

Nina threw her a death glare and continued with her work. Julia had picked her date in the same bar and was having trouble with her date that was a fat old beast.

Keeping a close watch on her roommate and the beastly man, Nina ignored a few customers and hovered close to Julia's side.

"He is trouble." Jin said, watching Julia trying to resist the advances of the bald beast.

"I'm going to knock him out." Nina grabbed a bottle, wanting to thrust it in the thing's face.

Jin held her arm, keeping her back. "And lose your job? I think there's better ways to handle this."

"Go and show me then."

So Jin walked ahead, disturbing the mismatched couple. He tried to ask the man very politely to leave and Nina was ready when Jin was knocked back by the bigger man's brute force.

Nina tossed the bottle to his face and the beast erupted, drowning the festive cheers in an outrage.

Everyone stopped and watched the beast smash the bar, charging at Nina.

Nina was ready until Jin had thrust his back with a fist. Nina dodged out of the way and the man fell behind the bar, crushing anything that lay in his path.

A customer with a jaguar mask decided to help out, it turned out to be a big mistake because that night, someone _died_.


	4. Chapter 4

*Thanks for reading.

* * *

***~*Chapter Four*~***

* * *

**1.**

**F**or weeks, the police had paid frequent visits to the entertainment complex. Almost everyone had been hounded, asked useless questions that have already been answered and the same people were repeatedly interrogated. Nina kept away but had often found one or two glances at her from the cops.

The man or thing that had killed the dude was a brute, had completely destroyed the bar and when he had finally been imprisoned, the bitter aftermath was still there. Despite not knowing the face behind the jaguar mask, flowers had been taped outside the entrance and candles had been lit to mourn a stranger.

Within these weeks, Nina found herself reluctant to work.

After her little interrogation from the police and a pathetic slap on the wrist, Nina had only realised one thing from her memory.

Jin had escaped.

How easy it was for him to roll out of the situation, throw on his hoodie and venture back into the shadows that eagerly welcomed him back. The police hadn't questioned him and he had not turned up to work either.

Every shadow she passed by wouldn't escape her suspicion. She'd narrow her eyes to draw him out.

But he was never there.

Julia was another story. Nina saw the despair etched on her face, a cocktail of betrayal and pain leaving behind a wretched feel of anger and self-pity.

"I got a job." Julia told her one day, a small smile of self-assurance that pleased Nina.

So Julia had taken up her advice, getting herself a job in G Corporation as an assistant. The girl started to spend more time at work and Nina began to miss those home cooked dinners.

The absence of Julia made the apartment awkwardly silent, so Nina grabbed her helmet and decided to try out the bike.

* * *

**2.**

Outside, held the same story. The highway was almost empty and with no soul in sight. Nina listened to the wind whip against her face as she rode out the smooth bike, engine packed with enough firepower for her to ride against all the skyscrapers.

The hair whipped against her face, soon she became numb as her thoughts rallied out of her mind and sped along with her.

Images of her sister, red hair and red lips danced in front of her eyes. The stomach wrenching torment of having a bitter reunion with her sister ran through her mind. Every time she thought about it, she wished she could take back that slap and go back to her sister.

But her pride refused to allow her to do so, for bowing down to others left her with a sour state of mind.

What would her dear sister think? That she could manipulate her time and time again, use her for her own benefit and then cast her away when she was no longer of use.

No, Nina couldn't be disposed. Not by her own kin.

Her only kin.

Like that Bosconovitch doctor. How easily he replaced his only daughter with a robot. How simple it was for him to disturb the memory of his dead daughter, if the robot proved to be faulty then he'd simply discard it and re-create her as per his will.

Nothing had a will of its own anymore.

She and Alisa might be as well the same; lumped with the same fate.

_Fools._

Or Nina had been the fool all along. Alisa was dead; she had no say in what her father did anymore. She imagined the girl was okay with her father's decision, only to appease her old man.

Would Anna appease her or would Nina?

What were Anna's motives?

Why?

What?

Why?

Why did this happen?

When the thinking got too much, Nina stopped.

The tyres crunched the gravel beneath as Nina parked the bike against the bridge rails.

Her sudden intrusion on his privacy compelled them to lock eyes.

The thickness of his bangs, doing very little to hide those eyes of his. She admired the ways in which fate worked. Here she was, hoping to find him and he was here.

Standing before her, by the rails was Jin.

"Didn't think I'd find you here."

"I could say the same."

"Why aren't you at work?"

She was surprised at his question and removed herself from the bike. Walking towards the rail, she stopped and kept her eyes on the small traffic beneath.

"You don't turn up at work and you're asking me why I'm not at work?"

"I stopped _going_."

"Yes, I can see that. You also avoided the police, care to tell me why?"

"If you already know the answer, there is no use in me voicing it out for you."

They both turn to face each other at the same time. He was not going to change his stance and neither was she.

"The boss still wants you back; he liked you better than most of his employees. I don't know why but you barely talk much."

"You wish for me to return."

His reply was so direct and surprising that she found herself disagreeing with him. What made him think she even cared for his return? She was infuriated that he had left her to account for him; the police had given her a hard time because of him. The mysterious assailant that he was, even the police couldn't even catch him.

He lurked better. She envied that.

"What the hell are you doing here? Staring down at the traffic and still not get caught?" He turned her anger raw and she soon spoke in forced whispers when he replied so quietly.

"We fight, I win, you return back to work."

Now he was surprised, she smiled in satisfaction upon his uncertainty.

"Why? Aren't you able to fight at all or your fear of losing holds you back?"

"Please tell me that you're still man enough like that night, when you went to defend Julia against that beast."

She hit a nerve.

So he did react.

Interestingly, he returns her stare and nods. "A fighter such as yourself is bound to create a distraction which leaves me no choice but to accept your challenge."

"Now we're talking."

Jin got into his stance, one fist forward and the other a little lower. She admired his new look and lifted her own arms up to ready herself for an unpredictable battle.

When he didn't serve, she pushed her palm forward. He dodged, rolling out of her reach. Prepared for a low hit, she crouched and extended a leg. He almost slipped but gathered himself to pull back.

Disappointed, Nina raised herself up and attempted a skull splitter. She hit Jin in the arms instead and used her ivory cutter to satisfy herself.

Jin crashed to the floor but recovered just in time to parry another one of Nina's attacks. She hit, he parried and so this carried on for a while.

Her arms began to ache of all the pushing and pulling. She tried to grab him and do one of her crab throws. Jin hadn't unleashed a single strike on her; he had parried and mastered his defence against her.

When she caught Jin on a couple of hammer throws, it recovered her pride a little.

It ended with him on the floor, defeated with a simple shoulder throw.

"That's enough, I should get going."

She didn't know if she should be disappointed. The fight was so unusual. Jin had parried his way through the entire fire without a single hit.

In fact, she was more than dissatisfied with his actions.

What had happened to the fiery Jin from the third tournament? All his vigour and passion washed away.

He wasn't screwing with her, was he?

She watched him wipe the dust off his jacket when he helped himself up.

"Why didn't you attack me?"

He stopped dusting himself off and looked at her again. "You wished for a battle, not I."

She scowled. "Even an amateur would be worth fighting against."

When he did reply, his tone made her want to strike him again. He was so patient and smooth, even after such an appalling fight.

"I do not have a solid fighting style to combat you with. Do not assume it was you being a woman that held me back."

"What?"

"I've unlearned the Mishima fighting style. All of it. Now this is all that remains."

He lifted his hood and threw it over his head.

"Why would you do such a thing?"

"Because…..I'm not them. I'll _never _be one of _them_."


End file.
